I love The Waitress book store
by Yamada Haru
Summary: ini adalah kisah cinta antara pelayan di toko buku dan gadis yang sangat menyukai buku alias hobi banget baca buku. happy reading!


**I Love The Waitress Bookstore**

 **Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

"Hei Rumika, bangun!"Teman se apartemennya menggoncangkan tubuh Rumika.

"Ada apa sih pagi-pagi sudah berisik." Rumika berkata sambil menguap.

"Hei di toko buku Miracle book store ada buku murah lagi diskon, ayo cepat bangun." Temannya yang bernama Kizumi menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Rumika lagi.

Mendengar kata buku dan diskon langsung membuat matanya terbuka lebar.

"Ok aku mandi dulu." Kata Rumika yang langsung melesat masuk kamar mandi.

Rumika sangat menyukai buku entah itu buku komik, novel atau majalah apalagi buku diskon dia pasti suka, tapi lain hal nya dengan buku pelajaran itu tidak termasuk.

Rumika sudah siap untuk pergi ke toko buku itu, sekarang dia sedang berkaca diri melihat penampilannya. Setelah puas melihat dirinya di kaca,dia pun langsung menarik lengan Kizumi keluar apartemen mereka.

"Ayo cepat nanti kita kehabisan." Mereka berdua berlari menuju toko buku yang di tuju kebetulan toko buku itu letaknya tak jauh dari apartemen mereka.

Sesampainya di depan toko buku mereka melihat kesekitar, belum ada pengunjung yang datang.

"Apa kita terlalu pagi Rumika?" Bisik Kizumi.

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tau." Rumika membalas bisikkan Kizumi.

 **Srek.** Salah satu pelayan toko keluar dengan membawa tong sampah berisi kertas. Dia melihat kearah Rumika dan Kizumi.

"Kalian mau membeli buku, silahkan toko kami baru saja buka." Ucap sang pelayan berambut kuning sambil tersenyum.

"Iya." Mereka pun masuk kedalam toko buku itu.

Toko buku itu tidak terlalu besar. Dinding temboknya berwarna cokelat muda. Rak buku besi berwarna hijau tua berjejer dengan rapi di dalamnya, buku-bukunya juga masih di bungkus rapi oleh sampul plastik.

Semua rak buku itu di beri nama diatasnya jadi siapa pun yang datang tidak perlu repot mencari buku yang diinginkannya. Dan di sudut-sudut ruangan terdapat sofa empuk yang nyaman untuk diduduki.

Rumika dan Kizumi sedikit takjub dengan toko buku ini.

"Hei kenapa kau baru memberitahu ku kalau ada toko buku senyaman ini." Rumika berkata sambil memukul pelan lengan Kizumi.

"Ish aku sendiri saja baru tau kemarin saat pulang kerja." Ucap Kizumi.

"Selamat datang di Miracle book store." Sambut sang pelayan toko berambut merah cerah.

"Iya terima kasih." Jawab mereka bersamaan.

Mereka masuk lebih dalam lagi ke toko tersebut.

"Hei aku mau ke bagian komik dulu ya." Kata Kizumi sembari menepuk pundak Rumika.

Rumika sendiri memilih pergi ke area novel kebetulan ada novel yang diincarnya siapa tau disini ada.

Rumika menyusuri barisan novel itu dengan teliti, dia melihat dengan serius satu persatu novel yang ada di sana.

 **Brug.** Tanpa sadar Rumika sudah menubruk seseorang.

"Maaf saya tak lihat jalan." Ucap Rumika sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Tidak apa-apa maaf saya juga tidak melihat jalan." Kata orang di depannya yang nampak seperti pelayan toko.

"Kau nampaknya sedang mencari sesuatu." Ucapnya kepada Rumika.

"Iya aku mencari novel yang berjudul _ocean._ " Ucap Rumika sambil menatap ke segala arah.

"Oh buku itu, aku tau dimana tempatnya." Sang pelayan berjalan ke rak buku di sebelahnya yang masih tetap masuk barisan novel.

Rumika membuntuti sang pelayan di belakangnya.

"Hmm sepertinya ada di sekitar sini." Ucapnya sambil memandangi buku-buku itu.

Rumika menunggu dengan resah.

"Ini dia aku menemukannya, masih tersisa satu rupanya." Sang pelayan mengambil buku dengan sampul buku berwarna biru muda dan memberikannya pada Rumika.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga terima kasih ehm..."

"Kuroko, Kuroko Tetsuya." Ucap sang pelayan.

"Iya terima kasih Kuroko, aku Sakamoto Rumika." Gantian Rumika yang memperkenalkan diri.

"Sama-sama Rumika _-san_."

Rumika bertemu lagi dengan Kizumi di kasir untuk membayar buku mereka masing-masing.

Mereka mengeluarkan beberapa yen untuk membayar.

"Terima kasih." Kata sang kasir berambut ungu.

"Terima kasih datang lagi ya." Sang pelayan bersurai merah berucap sambil tersenyum.

Mereka pun meninggalkan toko buku dan kembali ke apartemen mereka.

"Wah pelayannya keren-keren banget." Kata Kizumi sambil memeluk buku komiknya.

"Disana bukunya lengkap, harganya juga murah banget." Ucap Rumika sambil menenteng bukunya.

"Tapi yang paling penting pelayannya ganteng banget." Wajah Kizumi sedikit memerah saat mengatakan itu.

"Terserah saja lah." Jawab Rumika.

XXX

Seharian berkutat dengan pekerjaanya di kantor membuat kepalanya berdenyut. Rumika pulang dari kantornya dengan raut wajah lelah.

Di perjalanan pulang dia melihat toko buku yang kemarin di datanginya. Karena rute perjalanan pulangnya selalu melewati toko itu yang dulunya adalah toko rental VCD.

"Masih buka ternyata." Ucapnya dalm hati.

Kakinya melangkah masuk kedalam toko itu.

Setelah itu dia mencari buku yang hendak ingin di bacanya.

Ternyata ada juga buku yang terbuka sampul plastiknya. Yah itu digunakan untuk menarik konsumen agar membeli buku itu.

Rumika mengambil buku itu dan duduk di sofa yang sudah di sediakan.

"Ah nyaman." Gumamnya dalam hati.

Mungkin bagi sebagian orang saat lelah adalah waktunya untuk istirahat di tempat tidur. Tapi bagi Rumika pelepas lelahnya adalah membaca buku dan duduk di sofa nyaman seperti sekarang.

Setelah membaca setengah halaman buku, matanya mulai meredup dan dia pun jatuh tertidur.

Kuroko yang tak sengaja lewat di depan Rumika sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangannya malam-malam begini. Dia melihat Rumika tertidur dengan buku berada di pangkuannya.

"Rupanya dia tertidur." Ucap Kuroko dalam hati.

Dia pun segera naik ke lantai dua toko tersebut yang dijadikan tempat tinggalnya dan teman-temannya. Dia masuk ke kamarnya dan mengambil selimut tebal lalu dia turun lagi ke lantai satu.

Di selimutinya Rumika dengan selimut itu.

Kuroko tersenyum melihatnya.

"Selamat malam Rumika _-san._ " Ucapnya pelan.

XXX

Rumika membuka matanya perlahan, kepalanya sedikit pusing karena belum makan semalam, dia melihat kesekeliling.

Yang pertama tertangkap oleh matanya adalah rak berisi buku-buku.

"Ini bukan di kamarku." Gumamnya dalam hati, dia lupa kalau kemarin dia ketiduran di toko buku.

Lalu dia melihat kesekeliling lagi. Hanya barisan buku yang ada di sana.

"Rupanya aku ketiduran." Dia baru sadar kalo dia masih di toko buku.

"Selamat pagi Rumika _-san_." Sapa seseorang di sampingnya.

Rumika mengalihkan padangannya ke orang di sebelahnya.

"Selamat pagi juga Kuroko."

Rumika membenarkan posisi duduknya menjadi lebih tegap, tidur dengan posisi duduk dalam waktu lama membuat tubuhnya sedikit pegal.

"Kau nampak lelah sampai ketiduran disini." Ucap Kuroko.

"Iya aku ngantuk sekali." Rumika mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Sebaiknya kau sarapan dulu." Kuroko menyodorkan segelas susu vanila hangat dan sepotong cake.

"Terima kasih." Rumika meminum susunya. Hangat.

" sama-sama, kebetulan temanku lagi membuat cake." Ucap Kuroko sambil tersenyum.

Rumika memakan cakenya. Cake cokelat dengan selai stawberry diatasnya.

"Ehm ini enak sekali." Katanya sambil menguyah cakenya.

Kuroko hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

Rumika telah menghabiskan cakenya, lalu dia meneguk habis susunya.

"Ah enaknya." Ucap Rumika.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, istirahat di rumah." Kuroko mengambil piring dan gelas Rumika yang sudah kosong tak berisi.

"Iya terima kasih, maaf merepotkanmu, Kuroko." Rumika bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Tidak apa-apa kau pasti lelah." Kuroko tersenyum penuh perhatian.

"Sampai jumpa Kuroko." Rumika melambaikkan tangan sambil berjalan ke luar toko.

"Iya datang lagi ya." Kuroko membalas lambaian tangannya.

Rumika berjalan ke apartemennya sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

"Ah aku kenyang." Katanya.

Sesampainya di apartemennya, Rumika langsung di sambut dengan suara berisik Kizumi.

"Hei kau kemana saja semalam tidak pulang?" Tanya Kizumi dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku ketiduran di toko buku." Jawab Rumika.

"Kok bisa ketiduran disana?" Tanya lagi Kizumi.

"Aku tadinya mau baca buku tapi aku ketiduran." Jelas Rumika sambil berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Kenapa kau tak langsung pulang saja?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Ah sudahlah aku mau tidur dulu masih ngantuk nih." Rumika berkata sambil masuk ke kamarnya dan langsung menutup pintunya. Melihat itu Kizumi hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Rumika merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya. Pikirannya secara otomatis memutar kejadian tadi. Dan membuat Rumika tersenyum sendiri.

XXX

Pagi ini Rumika telah siap untuk jogging pagi di dekat taman apartemennya.

Sekarang dia sedang menenteng sepatu ketsnya yang berwarna pink dengan garis vertikal berwarna biru muda ke depan pintu kamar tidurnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kizumi yang sedang duduk di meja makan sambil mengoles roti dengan selai cokelat.

"Aku mau olahraga dulu." Kata Rumika sambil memakai sepatunya.

"Ok, nih makan dulu aku buat roti selai cokelat." Kata Kizumi sambil menunjuk ke arah roti hasil tangannya sendiri.

"Makasih." Rumika mengambil sepotong roti cokelat itu setelah itu dia keluar dari apartemennya menuju taman.

Taman itu terletak tak begitu jauh dari apartemennya cukup jalan kaki saja. Taman itu dilengkapi dengan area jogging track yang lumayan panjang.

Setelah sampai di taman Rumika memulai pemanasan terlebih dahulu.

Dirasa cukup untuk pemanasannya, dia pun menyusuri area jogging track itu.

Ternyata berlalari cukup menguras tenaganya. Sekarang Rumika sedang duduk di tempat duduk yang sudah disediakan.

Napasnya masih terengah-engah.

"Kau jogging disini juga Rumika _-san._ " Kata seseorang.

Rumika menoleh ke sumber suara itu, dia melihat kearah orang bersurai biru muda, Kuroko mengenakan sweater berwarna senada dengan rambutnya.

"Iya kau sendiri tidak jaga toko?" Tanya Rumika.

Kuroko menggeleng,"tidak, hari ini toko buku sedang tutup kami selalu libur hari ini."

Rumika mengangguk.

Kuroko duduk di sebelah Rumika sambil memandangi segerombolan anak yang sedang bermain kejar-kejaran.

"Aku haus, mau ke maji burger?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Hmm boleh juga aku juga sedari tadi haus." Rumika beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Mereka pun pergi ke maji burger.

Selama perjalan ke maji burger, mereka berdua hanya diam.

"Kau suka ke maji burger?" Tanya Kuroko membuka pembicaraan.

"Iya aku suka sekali _vanilla shake._ " Ucap Rumika bersemangat.

Kuroko memandangi Rumika sejenak, lalu dia tersenyum.

"Aku juga suka _vanilla."_

XXX

Tak terasa ternyata mereka telah sampai di maji burger.

"Selamat datang, mau pesan apa?" Tanya sang penjaga kasir.

"Dua _vanilla shake."_ Kuroko berkata sambil mengangkat kedua jarinya menandakan angka dua.

"Baik ini silahkan dua _vanilla shake_." Sang kasir menyodorkan dua gelas.

Rumika baru saja ingin memberikan uangnya untuk membayar _shake_ nya, tapi tangannya dihalangi oleh tangan Kuroko.

"Kuroko aku mau bayar dulu." Kata Rumika berusaha menyerahkan uangnya ke sang kasir.

"Sudah aku saja yang bayar." Kata Kuroko tetap mengahalangi tangan Rumika dengan tangannya.

"Tapi-" Rumika baru saja ingin melanjutkan perkataannya tapi telah terpotong oleh Kuroko.

"Aku traktir Rumika _-san_." Katanya sambil tersenyum, Rumika akhirnya mengalah.

Mereka keluar dari maji burger sambil menyuruput _shake_ mereka masing-masing.

Rumika melihat sebuah toko cokelat yang terletak di sebelah maji burger.

Rumika tertarik untuk masuk ke dalamnya.

"Kuroko aku mau ke toko cokelat itu dulu." Ucap Rumika sambil menunjuk toko cokelat yang mempunyai dinding berwarna pink.

"Iya." Kuroko mengikuti Rumika.

Toko cokelat itu menyediakan berbagai macam cokelat. Mulai dari cokelat mahal sampai cokelat yang murah yang suka di jual di supermarket.

Rumika tertarik dengan salah satu cokelat disana, sebatang cokelat green tea itu dibungkus dengan sebuah kertas berwarna hijau dengan pita pink di tengahnya menambah kesan manis.

Rumika mengambil cokelat itu, dilihatnya harga cokelat itu, Rumika agak terkejut dengan harganya pantas saja bungkusnya bagus ternyata harganya sendiri juga mahal.

Di letakkannya kembali cokelat itu ditempatnya, lalu dia berkeliling lagi untuk melihat cokelat yang lain.

Kuroko diam-diam memperhatikan Rumika sejak dari tadi. Kuroko berjalan kearah tempat cokelat yang tadi baru saja di singgahi Rumika, lalu dia mengambil cokelat yang tadi Rumika sempat minati sebelum dia tau harganya.

Kuroko menatap cokelat itu sedikit lama, lalu dia meletakkan cokelat itu. Yah Kuroko sendiri mungkin tak dapat membelinya.

Tak di sengaja masih di tempat Kuroko berada, dia menatap ke arah lain dan melihat sebungkus wafer cokelat dengan rasa green tea. Kuroko mengambil cokelat itu, dilihatnya harga cokelat. Lumayan murah dan lebih terjangkau dari pada cokelat yang tadi.

Kuroko membawa cokelat itu ke kasir dan membayarnya tanpa sepengetahuan Rumika.

Setelah cukup lama di dalam toko, akhirnya mereka meninggalkan toko itu.

Ekspresi kecewa terpancar di wajah Rumika.

"Cokelatnya di toko itu terlalu mahal." Ucap Rumika sambil menghela napas.

Kuroko tak membalas ucapan Rumika, lalu dia merogoh saku sweaternya dan mengambil cokelatnya lalu di serahkannya pada Rumika.

"Ini buatku?" Tanya Rumika agak bingung.

"Iya, aku memang tak bisa membeli cokelat yang kau inginkan, tapi semoga kau suka dengan yang ini." Ucap Kuroko.

Rumika mengambil cokelat yang di berikan Kuroko, lalu dia membuka bungkusnya dan menggigitnya.

"Hmm ini enak aku suka, wafer cokelat rasa green tea aku menyukainya terima kasih Kuroko." Ucap Rumika sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Syukurlah kau suka." Kuroko tersenyum senang.

Rumika tiba-tiba membelah bagian belakang cokelat yang belum digigitnya, lalu dia menyodorkannya ke Kuroko.

"Ini?" Kuroko melihat ke arah cokelat itu.

"Kau juga harus mencobanya, ini belum ku gigit kok." Rumika langsung menaruhnya di tangan Kuroko.

Kuroko memakan cokelat itu, rasa manis bercampur dengan aroma teh dan sedikit rasa pahit yang di hasilkan dari teh membuat cokelat itu terasa lebih enak.

Mereka berjalan pulang sambil menikmati cokelat mereka masing-masing.

XXX

"Hei kau kemana saja jogging nya lama banget?" Tanya Kizumi saat Rumika baru saja sampai di apartemennya.

"Jajan _vanilla shake_ dulu sama Kuroko." Ucap Rumika sambil duduk dan melepas sepatunya.

"Kuroko? Siapa dia?" Tanya Kizumi.

"Oh dia itu pelayan toko buku di miracle book store." Jelas Rumika.

"Hmm jadi kalian kencan." Kizumi berkata.

Rumika bingung dengan perkataan Kizumi.

"Tidak aku tidak kencan, aku tak sengaja bertemu dia di taman lalu aku jajan _vanilla shake_ bareng terus aku dikasih cokelat sama dia." Jelas Rumika panjang lebar.

"Itu namanya kencan." Ucap Kizumi datar.

Rumika langsung terdiam.

"Emang aku kencan sama Kuroko ya?" Tanya Rumika dalam hati.

"Hei besok temani aku ke toko buku yang kemarin ya, ada komik yang ingin kubeli." Ajak Kizumi.

"Yah besok aku temani." Ucap Rumika.

"Horee!" Kizumi bersorak senang.

XXX

"Ayo Rumika nanti aku kehabisan buku itu." Kizumi menarik lengan temannya seperti anak yang minta di belikan permen oleh ibunya.

"Yah sabar dong gak liat aku lagi makan." Rumika sedang memakan mie instan.

"Ah kau terlalu lelet, cepet dong." Kizumi masih menarik-narik tangan Rumika.

"Iya sabar." Rumika langsung memakan mienya dengan cepat, dan langsung menghirup kuah mienya.

"Nah ayo." Rumika bangkit dari duduknya sambil mengelap mulutnya.

Mereka pun pergi ke toko buku itu.

"Selamat datang silahkan masuk." Kata si pelayan berambut merah.

"Ehm iya." Mereka pun langsung masuk kedalam toko buku itu.

Seperti biasa Kizumi akan langsung melesat ke bagian komik, sedangkan Rumika memilih novel.

"Kau mau membeli buku apa hari ini Rumika _-san_?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Ah tidak aku hanya menemani temanku saja." Jelas Rumika.

Kuroko mengangguk.

"Terima kasih kau suka membeli buku di toko ini, lumayan jadi ada yang datang." Ucap Kuroko sambil menghela napas.

"Memangnya tidak ada yang datang selain aku dan temanku?" Tanya Rumika.

Kuroko hanya menggeleng, "tidak ada, padahal kami sudah memberi diskon."

Rumika merasa sedikit kasihan dengan Kuroko.

"Ah aku punya ide!" Seru Rumika.

"Ide apa?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Kau punya kain putih yang agak panjang Kuroko?" Tanya Rumika.

"Eh ada aku ambil dulu." Kuroko pergi untuk mengambil kain.

Lalu Rumika berjalan kearah pelayan yang tadi menyambutnya.

"Ehm permisi ehm..." Rumika bingung bagaimana ngomongnya.

"Panggil saja aku Akashi." Ucap sang pelayan.

"Ah iya Akashi kau punya cat warna yang tak terpakai?" Tanya Rumika lagi.

"Sebentar aku ambil dulu." Akashi langsung mengambil cat lukis.

"Ini kainnya Rumika _-san_." Kuroko menyerahkan kainnya.

"Hmm ini sudah cukup, ok sekarang tinggal tunggu catnya." Rumika berkata sambil melebarkan kainnya.

"Ehm mau kau buat apa?" Tanya Kuroko yang bingung melihat Rumika.

"Aku mau buat semacam poster, nanti di pajang di depan toko untuk promosi." Jelas Rumika.

"Oh bagaimana cara buatnya?" Tanaya Kuroko yang masih agak bingung.

"Lihat saja nanti."

"Ini catnya." Akashi datang dengan membawa sekotak cat lukis 12 warna berserta kuasnya.

Rumika langsung menggoreskan kuasnya yang sudah diberi warna merah ke kain putih itu, lalu diganti dengan warna biru muda, kemudian kuning dan berbagai macam warna lainnya.

"Nah sudah selesai." Ucap Rumika sambil menyeka keringatnya.

"Nah sekarang tolong kalian pasang diatas pintu masuk ya." Rumika meminta tolong kepada para pelayan itu.

Rumika membuat poster promosi agar orang yang melihatnya menjadi tertarik, dan poster yang dibuat Rumika dibuat dengan warna-warni agar terkesan meriah.

Poster itu berisi tentang diskon buku, lalu kelebihan toko itu dan semua yang berkaitan dengan toko itu.

Tak berapa lama sekelompok orang menghampiri toko mereka.

Makin lama makin banyak.

"Kau hebat Rumika _-san_ terima kasih banyak." Kuroko berkata sambil membawa kardus berisi buku-buku karena ada beberal buku yang sudah habis stoknya.

"Tidak masalah, sudah ya aku pulang dulu, semoga sukses Kuroko." Rumika mengangkat jempolnya, lalu dia pergi meninggalkan toko itu yang sedang ramai dengan pengunjung.

"Wah makin dekat saja nih dengan Kuroko." Kizumi menyenggol tangan Kurumi.

"Ish apaan sih, jangan ngeledek deh." Rumika berkata sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedikit merona.

XXX

"Horeee kita untung banyak hari ini!" Ucap Kise yang sedang mengitung omzet hari ini.

"Ayo pesan makanan aku lapar, bosan makan makanan buatan Atsushi." Usul Akashi.

"Ok." Kise langsung menelpon toko ramen langganan mereka.

Sembari menunggu ramen datang, Akashi pergi ke kamarnya dan tak sengaja melihat Kuroko yang sedang melamun di kamarnya.

"Tetsuya?" Akashi menepuk bahu Kuroko dan membuatnya tersadar dari lamunanya.

"Eh Akashi _-kun_ ada apa?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Justru kau kenapa malah melamun sendiri."

Kuroko hanya menggeleng, "tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kau memkirkan si Rumika itu?" Tanya Akashi.

Kuroko menoleh kearah Akashi, dia memang tidak pernah bisa berbohong ke Akashi.

"Iya."

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Akashi.

"Begitulah, aku ingin menyatakannya, tapi aku tidak tau harus bagaimana." Ujar Kuroko.

Akashi menepuk bahu Kuroko pelan.

"Lakukan lah dengan caramu sendiri Tetsuya, aku yakin dia pasti suka." Ucap Akashi untuk menghilangkan ke galauan sang temannya ini.

"Terima kasih Akashi _-kun ._ "

"Hoi kalian gak mau makan, ramennya udah dateng nih." Aomine langsung mengagetkan mereka berdua.

Mereka langsung turun kebawah.

XXX

"Selamat pagi Rumika, ada buku yang ingin kau beli." Sambut Akashi.

"Ah iya aku mau beli novel lagi." Katanya sambil berjalan ke arah bagian novel.

Akashi hanya tersenyum, lalu dia menarik Kuroko.

"Hei Tetsuya, Rumika lagi mampir nih sana dekati dia." Akashi berbisik sambil menunjuk kearah Rumika yang sedang berjalan ke rak novel.

"Ehm iya." Kuroko mengambil sesuatu yang sudah dibuatnya untuk Rumika semalam.

"Ehm Rumika _-san_..." Kuroko berkata gugup, meskipun wajahnya datar tapi ekspresi gugup terpancar di wajahnya.

"Iya kenapa?" Tanya Rumika sambil memfokuskan matanya ke arah novel-novel itu.

"Ehm ini untukmu." Kuroko memberikan Rumika sebuah buku seperti notes tapi berukuran lebih besar.

"Ini apa?"

Kuroko tak menjawab.

Rumika membuka buku itu.

Halaman pertama memperlihatkan gambar mereka saat baru pertama kali bertemu, lalu halaman kedua saat Rumika tertidur, lembar ketiga saat mereka jogging bersama, dan di halaman terakhir bukan lah sebuah gambar, melainkan tulisan yang sangat berarti.

Kuroko menulis kata I Love You.

"Ini?" Rumika berkata sambil menunjuk ke arah tulisan itu.

"Iya itu adalah perasaanku kepadamu, kau orang yang baik dan penuh semangat aku menyukainya." Jawab Kuroko.

Rumika terdiam sejenak.

Kuroko hanya menundukkan kepalanya, dia sudah tau kalau akan di tolak.

Sebuah tangan menyentuh pipi kiri Kuroko dengan lembut.

Kuroko mengadahkan kepalanya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu Kuroko, kau adalah pria yang baik."

Mereka berpelukkan dan Akashi yang melihat itu tersenyum senang.

"Kurasa aku juga harus punya pacar." Ucap Akashi dalam hati.

 **Selesai fanfict saya yang satu ini.**

 **Ini pertama kalinya saya memakai Kuroko sebagai tokoh utama, biasanya saya pakai Akashi atau gak para Gom ^^**

 **Ok saya tunggu reviewnya...**


End file.
